quranconnectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surah Ash-Shuara - The Poets
'''Intro''' '''Contents''' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. ([[26.1]]) Ta Sin Mim. ([[26.2]]) These are the verses of the Book that makes (things) clear. ([[26.3]]) Perhaps you will kill yourself with grief because they do not believe. ([[26.4]]) If We please, We should send down upon them a sign from the heaven so that their necks should stoop to it. ([[26.5]]) And there does not come to them a new reminder from the Beneficent God but they turn aside from it. ([[26.6]]) So they have indeed rejected (the truth), therefore the news of that which they mock shall soon come to them. ([[26.7]]) Do they not see the earth, how many of every noble kind We have caused to grow in it? ([[26.8]]) Most surely there is a sign in that, but most of them will not believe. ([[26.9]]) And most surely your Lord is the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.10]]) And when your Lord called out to Musa, saying: Go to the unjust people, ([[26.11]]) The people of Firon: Will they not guard (against evil)? ([[26.12]]) He said: O my Lord! surely I fear that they will reject me; ([[26.13]]) And by breast straitens, and my tongue is not eloquent, therefore send Thou to Haroun (to help me); ([[26.14]]) And they have a crime against me, therefore I fear that they may slay me. ([[26.15]]) He said: By no means, so go you both with Our signs; surely We are with you, hearing; ([[26.16]]) Then come to Firon and say: Surely we are the messengers of the Lord of the worlds: ([[26.17]]) Then send with us the children of Israel. ([[26.18]]) (Firon) said: Did we not bring you up as a child among us, and you tarried among us for (many) years of your life? ([[26.19]]) And you did (that) deed of yours which you did, and you are one of the ungrateful. ([[26.20]]) He said: I did it then while I was of those unable to see the right course; ([[26.21]]) So I fled from you when I feared you, then my Lord granted me wisdom and made me of the apostles; ([[26.22]]) And is it a favor of which you remind me that you have enslaved the children of Israel? ([[26.23]]) Firon said: And what is the Lord of the worlds? ([[26.24]]) He said: The Lord of the heavens and the earth and what is between them, if you would be sure. ([[26.25]]) (Firon) said to those around him: Do you not hear? ([[26.26]]) He said: Your Lord and the Lord of your fathers of old. ([[26.27]]) Said he: Most surely your Apostle who is sent to you is mad. ([[26.28]]) He said: The Lord of the east and the west and what is between them, if you understand. ([[26.29]]) Said he: If you will take a god besides me, I will most certainly make you one of the imprisoned. ([[26.30]]) He said: What! even if I bring to you something manifest? ([[26.31]]) Said he: Bring it then, if you are of the truthful ones. ([[26.32]]) So he cast down his rod, and lo! it was an obvious serpent, ([[26.33]]) And he drew forth his hand, and lo! it appeared white to the onlookers. ([[26.34]]) (Firon) said to the chiefs around him: Most surely this is a skillful magician, ([[26.35]]) Who desires to turn you out of your land with his magic; what is it then that you advise? ([[26.36]]) They said: Give him and his brother respite and send heralds into the cities ([[26.37]]) That they should bring to you every skillful magician. ([[26.38]]) So the magicians were gathered together at the appointed time on the fixed day, ([[26.39]]) And it was said to the people: Will you gather together? ([[26.40]]) Haply we may follow the magicians, if they are the vanquishers. ([[26.41]]) And when the magicians came, they said to Firon: Shall we get a reward if we are the vanquishers? ([[26.42]]) He said: Yes, and surely you will then be of those who are made near. ([[26.43]]) Musa said to them: Cast what you are going to cast. ([[26.44]]) So they cast down their cords and their rods and said: By Firon's power, we shall most surely be victorious. ([[26.45]]) Then Musa cast down his staff and lo! it swallowed up the lies they told. ([[26.46]]) And the magicians were thrown down prostrate; ([[26.47]]) They said: We believe in the Lord of the worlds: ([[26.48]]) The Lord of Musa and Haroun. ([[26.49]]) Said he: You believe in him before I give you permission; most surely he is the chief of you who taught you the magic, so you shall know: certainly I will cut off your hands and your feet on opposite sides, and certainly I will crucify you all. ([[26.50]]) They said: No harm; surely to our Lord we go back; ([[26.51]]) Surely we hope that our Lord will forgive us our wrongs because we are the first of the believers. ([[26.52]]) And We revealed to Musa, saying: Go away with My servants travelling by night, surely you will be pursued. ([[26.53]]) So Firon sent heralds into the cities; ([[26.54]]) Most surely these are a small company; ([[26.55]]) And most surely they have enraged us; ([[26.56]]) And most surely we are a vigilant multitude. ([[26.57]]) So We turned them out of gardens and springs, ([[26.58]]) And treasures and goodly dwellings, ([[26.59]]) Even so. And We gave them as a heritage to the children of Israel. ([[26.60]]) Then they pursued them at sunrise. ([[26.61]]) So when the two hosts saw each other, the companions of Musa cried out: Most surely we are being overtaken. ([[26.62]]) He said: By no means; surely my Lord is with me: He will show me a way out. ([[26.63]]) Then We revealed to Musa: Strike the sea with your staff. So it had cloven asunder, and each part was like a huge mound. ([[26.64]]) And We brought near, there, the others. ([[26.65]]) And We saved Musa and those with him, all of them. ([[26.66]]) Then We drowned the others. ([[26.67]]) Most surely there is a sign in this, but most of them do not believe. ([[26.68]]) And most surely your Lord is the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.69]]) And recite to them the story of Ibrahim. ([[26.70]]) When he said to his father and his people: What do you worship? ([[26.71]]) They said: We worship idols, so we shall be their votaries. ([[26.72]]) He said: Do they hear you when you call? ([[26.73]]) Or do they profit you or cause you harm? ([[26.74]]) They said: Nay, we found our fathers doing so. ([[26.75]]) He said: Have you then considered what you have been worshipping: ([[26.76]]) You and your ancient sires. ([[26.77]]) Surely they are enemies to me, but not (so) the Lord of the worlds; ([[26.78]]) Who created me, then He has shown me the way: ([[26.79]]) And He Who gives me to eat and gives me to drink: ([[26.80]]) And when I am sick, then He restores me to health ([[26.81]]) And He Who will cause me to die, then give me life; ([[26.82]]) And Who, I hope, will forgive me my mistakes on the day of judgment. ([[26.83]]) My Lord: Grant me wisdom, and join me with the good ([[26.84]]) And ordain for me a goodly mention among posterity ([[26.85]]) And make me of the heirs of the garden of bliss ([[26.86]]) And forgive my father, for surely he is of those who have gone astray; ([[26.87]]) And disgrace me not on the day when they are raised ([[26.88]]) The day on which property will not avail, nor sons ([[26.89]]) Except him who comes to Allah with a heart free (from evil). ([[26.90]]) And the garden shall be brought near for those who guard (against evil), ([[26.91]]) And the hell shall be made manifest to the erring ones, ([[26.92]]) And it shall be said to them: Where are those that you used to worship; ([[26.93]]) Besides Allah? Can they help you or yet help themselves? ([[26.94]]) So they shall be thrown down into it, they and the erring ones, ([[26.95]]) And the hosts of the Shaitan, all. ([[26.96]]) They shall say while they contend therein: ([[26.97]]) By Allah! we were certainly in manifest error, ([[26.98]]) When we made you equal to the Lord of the worlds; ([[26.99]]) And none but the guilty led us astray; ([[26.100]]) So we have no intercessors, ([[26.101]]) Nor a true friend; ([[26.102]]) But if we could but once return, we would be of the believers. ([[26.103]]) Most surely there is a sign in this, but most of them do not believe. ([[26.104]]) And most surely your Lord is the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.105]]) The people of Nuh rejected the apostles. ([[26.106]]) When their brother Nuh said to them: Will you not guard (against evil)? ([[26.107]]) Surely I am a faithful apostle to you; ([[26.108]]) Therefore guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me ([[26.109]]) And I do not ask you any reward for it; my reward is only with the Lord of the worlds: ([[26.110]]) So guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me. ([[26.111]]) They said: Shall we believe in you while the meanest follow you? ([[26.112]]) He said: And what knowledge have I of what they do? ([[26.113]]) Their account is only with my Lord, if you could perceive ([[26.114]]) And I am not going to drive away the believers; ([[26.115]]) I am naught but a plain warner. ([[26.116]]) They said: If you desist not, O Nuh, you shall most certainly be of those stoned to death. ([[26.117]]) He said: My Lord! Surely my people give me the lie! ([[26.118]]) Therefore judge Thou between me and them with a (just) judgment, and deliver me and those who are with me of the believers. ([[26.119]]) So We delivered him and those with him in the laden ark. ([[26.120]]) Then We drowned the rest afterwards ([[26.121]]) Most surely there is a sign in this, but most of them do not believe. ([[26.122]]) And most surely your Lord is the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.123]]) Ad gave the lie to the apostles. ([[26.124]]) When their brother Hud said to them: Will you not guard (against evil)? ([[26.125]]) Surely I am a faithful apostle to you; ([[26.126]]) Therefore guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me: ([[26.127]]) And I do not ask you any reward for it; surely my reward is only with the Lord of the worlds ([[26.128]]) Do you build on every height a monument? Vain is it that you do: ([[26.129]]) And you make strong fortresses that perhaps you may ([[26.130]]) And when you lay hands (on men) you lay hands (like) tyrants; ([[26.131]]) So guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me ([[26.132]]) And be careful of (your duty to) Him Who has given you abundance of what you know. ([[26.133]]) He has given you abundance of cattle and children ([[26.134]]) And gardens and fountains; ([[26.135]]) Surely I fear for you the chastisement of a grievous day ([[26.136]]) They said: It is the same to us whether you admonish or are not one of the admonishers ([[26.137]]) This is naught but a custom of the ancients; ([[26.138]]) And we are not going to be punished. ([[26.139]]) So they gave him the lie, then We destroyed them. Most surely there is a sign in this, but most of them do not believe. ([[26.140]]) And most surely your Lord is the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.141]]) Samood gave the lie to the apostles ([[26.142]]) When their brother Salih said to them: Will you not guard (against evil)? ([[26.143]]) Surely I am a faithful apostle to you ([[26.144]]) Therefore guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me: ([[26.145]]) And I do not ask you any reward for it; my reward is only with the Lord of the worlds: ([[26.146]]) Will you be left secure in what is here; ([[26.147]]) In gardens and fountains, ([[26.148]]) And cornfields and palm-trees having fine spadices? ([[26.149]]) And you hew houses out of the mountains exultingly; ([[26.150]]) Therefore guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me; ([[26.151]]) And do not obey the bidding of the extravagant, ([[26.152]]) Who make mischief in the land and do not act aright. ([[26.153]]) They said: You are only of the deluded ones; ([[26.154]]) You are naught but a mortal like ourselves; so bring a sign if you are one of the truthful. ([[26.155]]) He said: This is a she-camel; she shall have her portion of water, and you have your portion of water on an appointed time; ([[26.156]]) And do not touch her with evil, lest the punishment of a grievous day should overtake you. ([[26.157]]) But they hamstrung her, then regretted; ([[26.158]]) So the punishment overtook them. Most surely there is a sign in this, but most of them do not believe. ([[26.159]]) And most surely your Lord is the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.160]]) The people of Lut gave the lie to the apostles. ([[26.161]]) When their brother Lut said to them: Will you not guard (against evil)? ([[26.162]]) Surely I am a faithful apostle to you; ([[26.163]]) Therefore guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me: ([[26.164]]) And I do not ask you any reward for it; my reward is only with the Lord of the worlds; ([[26.165]]) What! do you come to the males from among the creatures ([[26.166]]) And leave what your Lord has created for you of your wives? Nay, you are a people exceeding limits. ([[26.167]]) They said: If you desist not, O Lut! you shall surely be of those who are expelled. ([[26.168]]) He said: Surely I am of those who utterly abhor your ([[26.169]]) My Lord ! deliver me and my followers from what they do. ([[26.170]]) So We delivered him and his followers all, ([[26.171]]) Except an old woman, among those who remained behind. ([[26.172]]) Then We utterly destroyed the others. ([[26.173]]) And We rained down upon them a rain, and evil was the rain on those warned. ([[26.174]]) Most surely there is a sign in this, but most of them do not believe. ([[26.175]]) And most surely your Lord is the Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.176]]) The dwellers of the thicket gave the lie to the apostles. ([[26.177]]) When Shu'aib said to them: Will you not guard (against evil)? ([[26.178]]) Surely I am a faithful apostle to you; ([[26.179]]) Therefore guard against (the punishment of) Allah and obey me: ([[26.180]]) And I do not ask you any reward for it, my reward is only with the Lord of the worlds; ([[26.181]]) Give a full measure and be not of those who diminish; ([[26.182]]) And weigh (things) with a right balance, ([[26.183]]) And do not wrong men of their things, and do not act corruptly in the earth, making mischief. ([[26.184]]) And guard against (the punishment of) Him who created you and the former nations. ([[26.185]]) They said: You are only of those deluded; ([[26.186]]) And you are naught but a mortal like ourselves, and we know you to be certainly of the liars. ([[26.187]]) Therefore cause a portion of the heaven to come down upon us, if you are one of the truthful. ([[26.188]]) He said: My Lord knows best what you do. ([[26.189]]) But they called him a liar, so the punishment of the day of covering overtook them; surely it was the punishment of a grievous day. ([[26.190]]) Most surely there is a sign in this, but most of them do not believe. ([[26.191]]) And most surely your Lord is Mighty, the Merciful. ([[26.192]]) And most surely this is a revelation from the Lord of the worlds. ([[26.193]]) The Faithful Spirit has descended with it, ([[26.194]]) Upon your heart that you may be of the warners ([[26.195]]) In plain Arabic language. ([[26.196]]) And most surely the same is in the scriptures of the ancients. ([[26.197]]) Is it not a sign to them that the learned men of the Israelites know it? ([[26.198]]) And if we had revealed it to any of the foreigners ([[26.199]]) So that he should have recited it to them, they would not have believed therein. ([[26.200]]) Thus have We caused it to enter into the hearts of the guilty. ([[26.201]]) They will not believe in it until they see the painful punishment. ([[26.202]]) And it shall come to them all of a sudden, while they shall not perceive; ([[26.203]]) Then they will say: Shall we be respited? ([[26.204]]) What! do they still seek to hasten on Our punishment? ([[26.205]]) Have you then considered if We let them enjoy themselves for years, ([[26.206]]) Then there comes to them that with which they are threatened, ([[26.207]]) That which they were made to enjoy shall not avail them? ([[26.208]]) And We did not destroy any town but it had (its) warners, ([[26.209]]) To remind, and We are never unjust. ([[26.210]]) And the Shaitans have not come down with it. ([[26.211]]) And it behoves them not, and they have not the power to do (it). ([[26.212]]) Most surely they are far removed from the hearing of it. ([[26.213]]) So call not upon another god with Allah, lest you be of those who are punished. ([[26.214]]) And warn your nearest relations, ([[26.215]]) And be kind to him who follows you of the believers. ([[26.216]]) But if they disobey you, then say: Surely I am clear of what you do. ([[26.217]]) And rely on the Mighty, the Merciful, ([[26.218]]) Who sees you when you stand up. ([[26.219]]) And your turning over and over among those who prostrate themselves before Allah. ([[26.220]]) Surely He is the Hearing, the Knowing. ([[26.221]]) Shall I inform you (of him) upon whom the Shaitans descend? ([[26.222]]) They descend upon every lying, sinful one, ([[26.223]]) They incline their ears, and most of them are liars. ([[26.224]]) And as to the poets, those who go astray follow them. ([[26.225]]) Do you not see that they wander about bewildered in every valley? ([[26.226]]) And that they say that which they do not do, ([[26.227]]) Except those who believe and do good and remember Allah much, and defend themselves after they are oppressed; and they who act unjustly shall know to what final place of turning they shall turn back. Tafsir, Translation, Commentary '''Articles''' '''Audio''' '''Video'''